Forget me not
by AshaXxX
Summary: Rachel hits her head badly and ends up with amnesia. She cant remember anything that happened after Puck was hit by a slushie. So she thinks they are still a couple.
1. Hit the floor

Summary: Rachel hits her head badly and ends up with amnesia. She cant remember anything that happened after Puck was hit by a slushie. So she thinks they are still a couple. The doctor suggested it was best for everyone to act their parts. So Puck is forced to be Rachels boyfriend all over again.

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly.

A/N: Okay so this is my first try on a Puckelberry story. I am so obssesed with them. Till now I never found the time or inspiration the write a story about them. I hope you like and I would be really happy to get some feedback.

The first Chapter is pretty short. Its more like a teaser. But I´ll write more *pinkypromise*

* * *

It happened during dance rehearsal. They were following Mr. Schuesters lead and concentrated on their steps. Finn did not see the ladder which was still standing where Tina had practiced earlier. When the ladder fell it did not hit Finn or any of the other members just Rachel. She was knocked out cold by the wooden thing. Not only did the ladder hit her but also the floor as she crashed on it. The noise was not nice at all.

"Shit Rachel!" Mr. Schuester called out as he saw what had happened. The other kids where already gathered around Rachel and Finn stood in the midst of it all. "I did not see the ladder Mr. Shue. I just I did not see it."

"We should bring her to the nurse." Quinn insisted. Mr. Schuester nodded but before he could pick up Rachel, Puck did the job. "I will bring her." he offered. "That's nice Puck. I will follow you in a few." he said. Puck just nodded and left with Rachel in his arms.

Frankly the new nurse at Mckinley High was nothing better than Terri. Infact she was worse. She had faked her diploma to get the job in order to get away form her Lima Looser of an husband. So as Puck entered her office with an unconscious Rachel in his arms she panicked. Giving out a plaster she could handle but really injured kids? Not so much. Rachel had quite a deep cut on her forehead which was bleeding heavily. Realizing the blood the school nurse remembered that she could not stand seeing blood in that high dose. And remembering that, she passed out. You can probably imagine Pucks face when he saw her falling back into her chair. Now even a slow person like Finn could have guessed that she was not much of an help and since Puck knew that he would be a dead man if that cut would leave a scar just because Rachel had not got the medical care she needed. And frankly the amount of blood and the fact how hard she hit the floor were worrying Puck. So he decided to get Rachel into his car and drove her to the hospital. Now you can probably also imagine Mr. Schuesters face when he entered the office and all he saw was the unconscious nurse in her chair.

* * *

Pls. notie that English is not my first language. So far I dont have a beta. So if there are any mistakes (which there surely are) tell me :)

And Pls. hit that nice Feedback button and tell me, love it or hate it.


	2. The ladder of confusion

A/N: thank you all so very much for your reviews. I am so happy that you like my story.

One of you wondered about Finn and why the ladder fell and I realized I forgot to put a not in my sentence. "Finn did **not** see the ladder." So he slipped over the ladder wich fell on Rachel. I am sorry abou the confusion :).

* * *

A bit later things were a lot more organized. Rachel was in medical care and the Glee kids along side Mr. Schuester had arrived at the hospital. As well as Rachels dads who had been called by Mr. Shuester after Puck had called him as soon as Rachel was with a real nurse and real doctors.

All of them were quite worried. Yes Rachel could be plain annoying but despite all there differences no one wanted her hurt. The most mess of them all was Finn who could not get over the fact that it was his fault that the ladder had fallen on Rachel. He was sitting next to one of the Mister Berrys and repeated over and over again how sorry he was. Leroy Berry had his arm around Finn trying to comfort the boy.

Rachels other dad was talking to Mister Schuester who apologized as well. "I am sorry I should have put the ladder away after Tina finished her training but I was so eager to show them the new choreography." "Its not your fault or that poor Finns fault, it was an accident. I am sure she will be fine. Our Rachel is a fighter." Quinn smiled upon hearing Hiram Berry talking about his daughter. It was obvious how much the Berrys loved Rachel and it hurt her a little that her own father was not loving her that much.

Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes where at the other side of the room silently talking about what had happened. Just as Mr. Shuester and Finn Tina was blaming herself for what had happened. "I I sh should have gi given the solo to Rrrachel. Than none o o o of that wou u uld have ha ha happened" she stuttered and this time she was not faking but of course only Artie noticed that. Silently he took her hand into his. "You know I think it might be good for something." he said and looked over to Puck who was leaning next to the vending machine. "What do you mean?" Mercedes asked. "Di di did not you noticed how Ppppuck was so eeeeager to at at take her to the nurse he was practically pu u u ushing Mr. Shuester out of the way." Tina noted. "Its not just that." explained Artie. "They may not know it yet but I think Puck and Rachel might still be in love with one another." "Artie don't be silly. Rachel is head over heals for Finn and now that Quinn is out of question they will hit of sooner or later." Kurt had, much to his dismay, to agree with Meredes. "Yeah and marry and make big noisy babies." But Artie just shrugged.

Before they could discuss the matter any further a doctor came over to them.

"Who of you is here for Rachel Berry." he asked. "We are." all of them said in unison. Rachels dads gave all of them a warm smile before they stepped forward. "We are her dads." "Well. Mr. and Mrs. Ehm Mr. Berry your daughter is awake and well. We stitched her cut and she insisted to give it to her written, that it wont leave a scar. Her only worry now is that you could still see the wound when sectionals take place." Immediately all of them exchanged worried looks. "We have to do sectionals again. But I thought we won?" Brittany piped up. "We did." Santana cut her short. "I am sorry this is wrong." Mr. Shuester said. "Sectionals were almost two weeks ago. Rachel knows that." The doctor looked kind of dumb folded over that. "But she said and I quote "Hopefully the wound heals up before sectionals or people will think I fell out of my wheelchair." and afterward she explained me the whole choreography. Everyone including the doctor exchanged worried looks. "This, is not good." Leroy Berry mumbled.

* * *

Still good?


	3. Back to march

A/N: Thank you all so very much for your comments. I am so very happy that you like my story! As a little "thank you" this chapter is twice as long as the last 2. (But dont get used to this ;) I know me well...)

* * *

Oh yes Leroy Berry was right, that indeed was not . Mayers cursed himself for not checking on the girls memory. But waking up she just seemed to be fine and began talking, began talking a lot. There was not a doubt in Dr. Mayers mind that the girl was fine, yet he was wrong and the CT he ran on her proofed that.

He came back to the groupe a folder under his arm. In an instant all the mumblings about Rachels condition died down.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry would you please follow me in my office."

"Its okay doctor, we can talk here. In fact we would prefer to learn about our daughters condition right away." It was oblivious now that Rachels circumlocution apple did not fall far from Leroy Berrys tree.

"We ran a CT on you daughter and discovered that she is suffering from retrograde amnesia. Apparently she can not remember anything that happened before March 7th."

If possible Finn paled even more.

"But she will regain her memory right?" Hiram Berry asked.

Dr. Mayers nodded "Yes she will regain her memory sooner or later but for now it would be best for everyone to act like it is indeed March 7th."

Mercedes rose from her chair. "Wait so you are telling us we have to pretend that it is March? That sectionals lie ahead?"

"I am afraid so. Its best for her to think everything is normal. It will speed up her recovery since she will not be under any pressure to regain her memory back."

"But if she does not know she is missing something than she does not want it back right?" asked Santana.

"Well the brain does not work that way. Its not like you tell your brain that you forgot what the square root of 4 is and you brain can regain this memory just because it knows now that it has forgotten the information."

"Rainbows." Brittany said simply.

Dr. Mayers looked at her. "I am sorry?"

"The square root of 4 is Rainbows." Brittany told him matter-of-factly.

"Ehm okay well your brain is certainly in good form than."

Brittany smiled broadly, just like someone would have given her said rainbow.

"But back to your friend. I am sure it's a matter of days maybe weeks till she regains her memory. She is now in examination room one and you can take her home. Just make sure you check on her once in a while to make sure she has no concussion. Mr. Berry and Berry, kids!" he said and left.

"We should consider to take Rachel to another hospital. No offense but doctor Mayers did not seemed that experienced." Leroy Berry said to his husband.

"Don't worry so much Leroy, I am sure we are save to take her home and keep her under watch. Plus Rachel hates to be sick she would not like to stay in a hospital if there is no need." Sighing Leroy agreed with his husband.

"All right kids I think we should head back to school. There is nothing we can do for Rachel just now and we should focus on our role in her recovery."

The kids nodded and mumbled and made there way to the exit. Well all but Puck.  
When Mr. Schuester noticed that Puck was not following them he turned around. "You coming Puck?"

"Well Mr. Schue I thought since back in March I was Rachels boyfriend I should stay should not I." Mr. Schuester nodded, however he was a bit surprised

"Yeah sure! Fine. See you tomorrow then."

Puck felt quite uncomfortable following the Berrys to the examination room where Rachel was waiting for them.  
He was not sure how she would react to see him. One scenario kept replaying in his head.

_"Hey Rach, look who is with us."_  
_"Noah! What the hell are you doing here" He had wondered about that himself. _  
_"I am your boyfriend remember." _  
_"No you are not my boyfriend you are just a very bad substitute for Finn and you know that!" _  
_At this point Rachel would start to cry._

Puck really wondered why he was doing this. No one had even seemed to remember that he was dating Rachel at the time. And if Rachel would start to cry he would just leave.  
But much to his surprise Rachel did not start to cry. Seeing him she jumped right into his arms.

"Oh Noah I am so glad you are here! The nurse told me you brought me to the hospital. What happened to me? The last thing I remember is that I was cleaning you from the slushie attack." Puck was taken aback. They should have written him a freaking text for this.

"Ehm yes you were. Uhm when you left you slipped because of some slush on the floor."

Rachel covered her mouth in shock and for a moment he pictured her reaction if she would know the truth.

"You scared us ladybug." Leroy Berry said. "I am sorry dad and daddy." she said and pulled her fathers into a tight hug. "But the doctor said the cut wont leave a scar. Look he gave it to me written."

Puck could not help but chuckle and Rachels dads followed his lead.

"Laugh at me all you want but my face is an important part of my future fame." she said but laughed in delight, seeing her dads and Noah laugh together gave her a warm feeling.

"Noah!" she suddenly shrieked. "You okay Rach? Does your head hurt." Noah found himself rushing to her side against his own will.

"No surprisingly it does not the doctor was asking me that." she took Noahs hands in hers. "No, I remembered that you have football practice. The coach will think you chose Glee over football and dismiss you from the team."

"Don't worry Rach that's alright. I was going to chose Glee anyway." Rachel looked at him in awe. Not only was he her knight in shining amour coming to her rescue when she slipped now he had also decided to stick with her and Glee. Maybe it was just caused by her accident but her legs felt shaky all of a sudden.

"Really? Even if that means a slushie in the face everyday?" Puck smiled at her. How funny that she chose the exact same words all over again.

"Bring it!" and just as the first time around Rachel jumped into his arms.

Maybe he thought, that was the reason he was doing this.

* * *

A/N: I hope its easier to read now, thanks again for all your helpfull comments. They are to me what Make overs are to Kurt :) So get me high peeps!


	4. Being Noah Puckerman

Oh my gosh I am so sorry! Life got in the way and I could not update. The chapter was already written but not typed and I only found the time to do so now. Once again I am so sorry. But I hope you enjoy the chapter. I did not Reread it cause I was so eager to post it. So I am sorry for any mistakes I hope it has not too many ;)

* * *

Noah Puckerman was born into what his mum believed to be a happy family.

Little did she know about the dissatisfaction growing inside her husband.

Susanna Puckerman was only twenty-two when she married but having only one living relative left , an aunt living in Idaho, she was more than happy to have found a nice and working man.

Noah was not planned but they were entirely happy to have him, at least she was. He was a beautiful little boy with big green eyes and a head full of curls.

True he was energetic but that was not a bad thing for a kid, right?

Noah hardly ever cried, was easy to please with any kind of food Susanna served him and loved when she sang to him. To sum it up, he was Susanna Puckermans pride and joy.

His dad on the other hand was a hard to please man. He loved his wife but if it would not have been for his parents he would have never married her after they learned she was pregnant.

Marriage meant commitment and the birth of Noah only deepened that commitment. Yet Aaron Puckerman wanted to be free, longed to see the world, to reach for fame and wealth. Yes he was proud to have a son and was happy that dada had been his first word however when the boy ran a fever it was Susanna who worried sick. It was also Susanna who he handed Noah to when he cried, was hungry or simply wanted to play.

Most of the day he was ignoring Noah and while Susanna hoped that this would change once Noah got bigger, it never did.

When Noah was five years old his dad lost his job. It was not that bad really, he could have easily gotten another but getting fired destroyed something in Aaron. He realized that all his dream were nothing but, well dreams.

How likely were fame and wealth when he was stuck in Lima with a wife and a kid? Realizing that Aaron began drinking. Most of the day he would sit in his workout room but instead of training his muscles he trained his liver in handling huge amounts of alcohol.

His father died the same year and it worsened things. First he began beating Susanna who tried everything to help her husband.

Noah was a bright kid and despite Susanna's best efforts to hide it he knew what was going on and he hated his father for doing this to his mom.

Yet Aaron never hurt his son probably because he still spend most of his time ignoring him.

One night, Noah was eight, he woke up and heard his mom sitting in the living room crying. He wanted to go downstairs but then he heard his dad yell. "You said you use the pill. Dam it Ann you said you take the freakin pill." Noah immediately stopped. What pill? Was mommy sick? But when Aaron continued screaming Noah realized that she was not sick, she was having a baby. "I don't want to have another child Ann. I told you over and over. You are having an abortion or I am out!" His mom just sobbed, she could not control it. Everything was falling apart. All this years she had been pretending she was having a happy family but she knew she was not and it broke her heart.

Noah had to take a deep breath but then he went down stairs and at the last stair he screamed. "Leave mommy alone! Leave the baby alone!"

There was not even a baby yet but he just knew he needed to protect his brother or sister. "You shut up! No one asked you. I am telling you again Ann we are not having a second child I did not even want him," Noah swallowed

Hard. "I am worth more than you!" he spit out. It was what his mom and grandma told him whenever his dad would not show up for a T-ball game of his or generally treat him bad. Aaron turned around and did not even say a word when he slapped him hard. Noah stared back at his father, to shocked to cry. "Don't you dare to hurt my son ever again!" Susanna shrieked. "He is right. He is worth more than you, he is worth a thousands of you. I have it up to here with you! You are a Lima looser and you will always be a Lima looser and don't you dare telling me to have an abortion. I am having this baby! And you better pack your things and leave before I will do something I am gonna regret!"

And for once Aaron did what Susanna told him and left.

Susanna broke down crying and Noah would just sit there, patting her back until the both fell asleep.

That night when Noah was eight was the night Puck was born.

The next day he cried into Finns new Sesam Street pullover (the last time he was Noah in school) and punched Roger Davis, for calling him a pussy (the first time he acted like Puck in school). At home he would try to make his mom laugh and help her clean the house, even tried to make her pudding. He was still Noah around her but ready to become Puck in a blink. Like a soldier ready to shoot.

It took nearly three month till Susanna was capable to act like a mother again and sooth her son instead of being soothed by him.

She never forgot what Noah did for her and those three month hurt her more like anything else.

Of course she kept the baby and by the time she went into labor she and Noah were an unbeatable team.

Susann let Noah name the little girl she gave birth to and eventually he settled on Isla Sofia Puckerman. She was a beautiful baby and Noah fell in love with her on first sight. Standing next to her cradle he decided that no one would ever harm his beautiful sister. He would treat her like a princess, protect and love her by all means.

He realized that a lot of Puck was needed to do so however he never realized that he was more Noah around Isla than around anyone else.

Over the years it became easier to slip into Puck and harder to be Noah cause Noah cared, Noah had feelings and Noah got hurt.

Like the night he slept with Quinn. He never wanted to hurt Finn doing it. All these years Finn had been a loyal friend and Noah and even Puck knew that. But the night he slept with her was the night his granny died. She was his fathers mother but nothing like him. She had cared for him, his mom and Isla as long as he could remember. Even or especially after her son had left.

Granny had been sick for a long time and he knew the day to say goodbye would come sooner or later but it came sooner and Noah was not ready.

He wanted to call Finn but he found he could not. Finn would be a pussy about it and he could not let this happen. So he wandered around Lima and bumped into Quinn. There were two things he did when he was sad. He would either punch someone or sleep with someone (certainly he did just as well when he was not sad). Quinn just happened to be the first around and she was willing. So he put the little voice telling him that this was wrong on mute and the rest happened fast and was not fun for either of them. Puck liked Quinn and it was a plus that she was hot but sleeping with her could not stop his sadness over his grandmas death.

When he learned she was having a baby he knew that it was his just as he had known that he needed to protect his sister. He wanted to be there for both of them but Quinn would not let him. She called him a Lima looser but he knew he was not. So he joined Glee to be near her and that's when he met Rachel.

I mean of course he had known her before. They knew each other since the tender age of six month when his grandma and her father looked in to each others strollers, over at the Synagogue. But between you and me and the wall, hearing her sing, watching her performer was the first time he truly saw her for the first time.

They became a couple for god knows what reasons(The dream you say? His mom you say? To make out you say? Nah, I don't think so. Believe me "god knows what reasons" is the right answer just for now.) and she called him Noah and he let her do so.

He realized that she unlike others really saw Noah in him. Noah who he had thought was dead since that fateful night eight years ago. And he thought maybe Rachel Berry was the key to find himself again.

Little did he know that Rachel Berry was the key to so much more


End file.
